Scandal
by Paper Wii
Summary: America and Russia are caught being… "intimate" inside a janitorial closet.


**Name**: Scandal

**Author**: Paper Wii

**Series**: Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Characters**: America, Russia, mentions of France and England,

**Pairing(s)**: RusAme, mentions of FrUK at the end,

**Summary**: America and Russia are caught being… "intimate" inside a janitorial closet.

**A/N**: So glad how this came out. I've been in a RusAme mood all week, so… here's a fanfic! It was based off a drawing I found in my RusAme file.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Hidekaz Himeruya.

Russia pinned America up against the wall. Their lips were connected and their tongues entwined. America's right hand went around Russia's head to bring them closer, his left on Russia's cheek. Both their eyebrows were furrowed due to how rough they were being.

It was another United Nations meeting, and Alfred, the representation of the United States of America, wanted to ditch it. When it was his turn to speak, he placed his arm around Russia's shoulders to say something sarcastic and insulting to the snowy country. ("What do ya think, big-nosed commie?") Russia, also known as Ivan, knew what he was doing and went along with it. He grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and pretended to go beat him up somewhere. Alfred made it seem more believable by kicking and screaming out of fake terror ("Uwah! Don't hurt me, big guy! It was only a joke!") as he was dragged out of the room. Everyone else was too scared to go check on them.

When they knew they were far enough, they went at it.

Russia restrained Alfred by holding onto his thighs and legs, the limbs placed partly around his waist. They part for air.

"Aw, man, Ivan…" Alfred gasped, "You're really good at this… Not as good as me of course, but…"

Russia shut him up with another deep kiss, Alfred's fingers weaving into silver hair. Ivan thrust upward, America's hips moving with him. Alfred gasped and his blue eyes widened. Russia did it again for a similar response, but instead got something better.

"Ahn! Oh God, commie…" America moved his hips as well, but being restricted it was harder.

Alfred licked at Ivan's neck, which was his erogenous zone. He ran his tongue along one of the multiple scars that littered Russia's skin, and Ivan thrust up a third time. Alfred moaned, Florida pressing against his pants.

"Nn… Florida… get out Florida…"

Ivan reached for Alfred's fly, realizing how big America's erection was. He released Florida from its restraints, the peninsula leaking sticky fluids.

He ran his thumb along a vein slowly. The organ reacted immediately, twitching and bobbing as if it were alive.

"Gah… Fuck me already…"

"With pleasure, capitalist _durak_."

The closet door opened swiftly. They were blinded by flashes and people talking.

"Like, I told you they were in there!"

America's face went red when he realized what was going on. Not only had they been found almost doing it inside a janitorial closet, his penis was still out and erect.

And they were taking _pictures_.

"Oh, shit!" Alfred covered up his vital regions and shut the door. He zipped up his pants and tried to calm his hard-on. Ivan wasn't showing an exact emotion, but it was obvious he was mad. As Alfred was trying to fix his boner, Ivan picked him up bridal style and bust open the door. The paparazzi quickly silenced their questions and picture taking at the sight of an angry Russian who didn't get to finish his lovemaking.

Not good.

Alfred buried his face in his chest out of embarrassment (his erection was still there), and Ivan had a violent atmosphere coming of him, despite his happy expression. "Take another picture, and you're going to the emergency room."

The photographers let him pass, and he walked out of the building with Alfred in his arms.

The next day, they were forced to answer questions about the scandal, which already had become a hot topic. It was on the front page of every newspaper and blog in existence. Russia was not happy when he got the newspaper that morning.

"**Secret Alliance Between Russia and America?**

_Washington D.C, USA – Yesterday evening at the United Nations meeting, Ivan Braginski and Alfred F. Jones were found inside a janitorial closet getting a bit… intimate_."

Russia glared at the paper. They even interviewed the America's president about the matter.

"'_Well,' said the president, 'America was always talking about having better, uh, relationships with other countries._'"

Russia's eye twitched.

"_An American was interviewed on the subject. 'I don't mind America being gay,' he said, 'what I'm more worried about is about who is topping. America has to top! We're the fucking United States!_'

_The press is planning on questioning the two representatives on the matter some time today_."

Well, fuck.

Russia shifted in his seat uncomfortably, with all these cameras and people asking him questions he didn't want to answer. America probably felt the same, only he was more concerned if his penis appeared in any of the pictures.

"So," said a journalist, "Which one of you 'tops'?"

America became rather flushed, covering his face with his hands. Russia resisted the urge to break everyone of their necks, crush their skulls and then add it to his cereal every morning.

"I-I do not think I want to answer that." Ivan stuttered.

"How long have you been in a relationship?"

America tried answering. "A few months, actually. I think…"

"Why did you get together? Is it for political reasons? Sexual?"

Russia swallowed hard. "We got together because we found something we liked in each other. We didn't know what it was, but we went with it and we got closer and closer. America said he wanted to improve relationships with me, so…"

"Why were you doing those 'activities' inside the closet during a meeting?"

"It was boring, we didn't want to listen everyone yell at each other. So we pretended to get in an argument and he dragged me out."

It was hard keeping a straight face. How did they find them anyway?

"Who found us?"

A journalist answered. "Mr. Bonnefoy did."

Russia and America scowled.

_France._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

_Of course it was him who found us._

That little Britain-fucker!

I hope you enjoyed this!

_~Paper Wii_


End file.
